


Two Coffins for Sleep

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [23]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: M/M, Matt Nicholls (mentioned) - Freeform, My editor almost kicked my ass for this, Oliver Sykes (mentioned), Rare Pairings, Tom Sykes (mentioned), Wonderful Life video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Matt almost freezes and Lee doesn’t want his friend to turn into a Keansicle.





	Two Coffins for Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title is stolen from Two Coffins, also by Against Me! because it came on while I was writing this cotton candy piece of shof. Enjoy the rarepair content.

**_narrative_ **

 

The ground is frozen solid outside, and Matt’s pretty sure he’s frozen solid on the inside. Mostly because they’re filming outside, and he’s been reduced to shorts and a t-shirt, since he’s supposed to be on a nice afternoon jog. Except it’s freezing and Matt’s pretty sure if he has to do another take, he’s going to drop dead and they’ll need to get a new bassist, because a ghost can’t really play bass, now can it?

Thankfully, he gets the signal that they’re wrapping for the day, and Jordan dutifully hands him back his coat, giving him an apologetic smile. The running sequence was supposed to be Jordan’s, but his boy Eliot insisted on being in the video, and not even Nicholls on a bad day could say no to that kid. So the scene was passed on to Matt, and Jordan (in a coat) pushed Eliot on a swing for the video.

Matt takes his jacket from Jordan, and they all clamber into the van awaiting to drive them back to the city. Lee is asleep already, having wrapped earlier, and Nicholls and Oliver are having a very in-depth discussion about football, while Tom is refreshing his Twitter feed. Matt’s still cold, so he slides into the furthest row with Lee and uses him as a human blanket. Jordan gives him a bit of an odd look, since Lee’s basically on his lap, but he doesn’t say anything.

Halfway through the (bumpy as fuck) ride, Lee wakes up, notices he’s been placed on top of Matt, and stays there, feigning sleep. 

Once the van parks in the hotel parking lot, Lee is - quite literally - thrown from Matt’s lap, as Nicholls’ “absolutely class” parking job jolts the entire van forward by half a meter. Matt is still freezing as they walk into the hotel, and the air conditioning in the elevator does not do him any favors. As soon as he’s in his room - which he’s supposed to share with Lee - he changes into a hoodie and sweatpants and climbs into one of the freshly made beds. 

“Matt?” Lee trails in behind him, looking over the lump on the bed. “Y’alright mate?”

“Cold.” Matt replies, rolling over. Lee laughs, and digs around in his bag for a hot water bottle. 

He makes Matt a cup of tea, which Matt accepts with shaky hands. Lee considers calling Tom, since he knows more about this ‘dealing with half-frozen people’ thing, but he hears Tom and Jordan snoring in the next room and decides the last thing he wants is a bitchy, tired Tom. So he kicks off his boots and tugs off his jacket and slides into the bed with Matt. 

“Lee,” Matt mumbles. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Warming you up, dickhead,” Lee replies. “Fuckin’ sleep, you’ll warm up faster that way.”

He actually doesn’t know if that’s true, but Matt seems to take his advice and is snoring in a couple of minutes, and he does smell quite nice and Lee is feeling kind of tired himself, so he curls up into Matt’s chest and falls asleep. Hours later, Lee awakes. An arm is wrapped around his back and Matt is still sleeping, so he goes to get up, but Matt’s grip tightens.

“Stay,” he mumbles. “Warm.”

_ You’re lucky you’re pretty _ , Lee thinks, rolling his eyes and cuddling into Matt’s chest again. 

Jordan is tasked with waking the two up the next morning, and he’s relieved to find that Matt is no longer frozen, and that Lee is still alive after practically smashing his head open in the van - courtesy of, again, Nicholls. He also finds the two spooning, cuddled up to each other and looking perfectly content.

So he takes a picture, texts it to Oliver along with the message ‘look at these idiot bastards’ and then goes about trying to wake them up. Easier said than done.

 


End file.
